Containment Project 3 - Dominus Advenit
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der dritte Teil der Containment Project Reihe. Die ersten beiden Teile findet man hier und hier. Prolog Mein Name ist Patricia „Lavender“ Langley - und ich möchte euch etwas fragen: habt ihr irgendwelche Geheimnisse? Natürlich habt ihr die. Jeder hat irgendein dunkles, düsteres Geheimnis, das man keinem erzählt und das nie nach außen geraten darf. Nun, meine Familie ist voll solcher Geheimnisse, die man sich nicht erzählt und welche die schöne, heile Welt, die man sich aufgebaut hat, wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen lassen. Etwas Derartiges könnte man auch über das Containment Project als Ganzes behaupten. Verkauft wurde es der Öffentlichkeit als ein gigantisches Vorhaben in Sachen experimenteller Archäologie, einzigartig in Konzept und Entwurf! In Wirklichkeit war es ein Gefängnis! Was mich zu dem Thema der jetzigen Unterhaltung führt. Die folgenden Dokumente stammen aus Dome Medieval 1340. Von allen Kuppeln war diese die am meisten abgeschieden, am meisten überwachte und am meisten kontrollierte Umgebung und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was ich darin gesehen habe! Etwa einen Monat vor meiner Ankunft hatten ich und meine Schwestern, die Töchter des Helix, im Rahmen eines verwegenen Plans jegliche Stromzufuhren gekappt und alle Ausgänge aus der Kuppel versiegelt. Als ich jedoch einen drastischen Fall der CO2 Werte bemerkte, gedachte ich daher, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Ja, ich sagte ich. Mit anderen Worten: ich habe keiner meiner Schwestern etwas davon erzählt und es ist absolut notwendig zu erwähnen, dass keine von ihnen von meinem kleinen... „Abenteuer“, wie ich es nennen werde, wusste. Warum erzähl ich nun davon? Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht so genau. Vielleicht war ich es an diesem Punkt leid gewesen, mich selbst und meine Helix-Töchter zu belügen. Vielleicht war ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie es irgendwann sowieso herausfinden würden. Vielleicht war es Langeweile, vielleicht war es der Nervenkitzel erwischt zu werden. Oder vielleicht, weil die Gedanken und Erlebnisse einer Person innerhalb der Kuppel, von der die besagten Dokumente stammen, etwas in mir regten. Jemand, der nun ein ähnliches Geheimnis hütet, wie ich. Jemand, dessen Realität genauso erschüttert wurde, wie die meinige. Jemand, der sich ebenfalls in der Situation befand, etwas derart Verheerendes zu wissen, dass nicht nur seine Welt - sondern möglicherweise ihn selbst - zerstören würde, käme es je ans Tageslicht! * * * Sonntag, 12. September A. D. 1400 Der Regen schlägt kräftig gegen die Wände des Skriptoriums unserer Abtei, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe. Wie eine Armee von Dämonen, die versucht, die Eigenständigkeit dieses kleinen, göttlichen Eilands anzuzweifeln. Ich höre das Geräusch des Regens, wie er faucht, wie der Klang zahlloser - wohl dämonischer - Stimmen, die versuchen, einen Mann Gottes in Versuchung zu führen. Tatsächlich sind Dämonen ein guter Grund, warum ich diese Zeilen niederschreibe. Ich werde von einem Traum geplagt. Einem Traum, den ich schon seit einer sehr langen Weile habe. Der Traum ist wiederkehrend und er kommt mir in den vergangenen Monaten mit zunehmender Häufigkeit. Anzeichen des Allmächtigen für das kommende Ende aller Tage? Wohl möglich. Ich befinde mich am Ort von Christus‘ Bestrafung, umringt von dessen Peinigern. Ich sehe zu, als der Herr seine Folter erträgt, bis die Szene sich ändert. Anstatt dem Ganzen nur zuzusehen, bin ich nun der Erlöser selbst! Ich spüre die Peitsche, wie sie meinen Körper berührt und mein Fleisch aufreißt, während ich für die Sünden der Menschheit leide. Dann sehe ich auf meinen Peiniger hinauf und erblicke...die heilige Mutter Gottes! Ich sehe in ihr Gesicht und es ist gefüllt von Bosheit und Hass! Sie öffnet daraufhin ihren Mund, um zu sprechen, kann sich jedoch nur ein einer fremden - vermutlich dämonischen - Sprache äußern. Das Eheste, wonach es sich anhört, ist ‚Es ist alles deine schuld!‘. Dann wache ich auf. Ich bin Bruder Clemens und wir sind fünfzehn Männer, den Abt mitgerechnet. Ich bin seit dreiundsechzig Jahre ein Mönch und trat dem Orden der Benediktiner im Alter von vier Jahren bei. Meine Eltern habe ich nie kennen gelernt und somit ist mein einziger Vater der, welcher im Himmel ist. Unsere kleine Abtei liegt einige Minuten von der Ortschaft Muntun Upon Stynn entfernt, welche selbst irgendwo zwischen York, Manchester du Lincoln liegt. Der Ort wird von seiner Lordschaft Mallory regiert, welcher in einem Anwesen gen Norden wohnt und welcher sich (abgesehen bei besonderen Anlässen) nie zeigt. Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Dorfes ist der Marktplatz mit der großen Kirche, welche die Domäne von Vater Warren ist. Mit seinen achtundvierzig Jahren strahlt er ein großes Maß an Frömmigkeit aus und ihn predigen zu hören ist jedes Mal ein Ohrenschmaus. Abgesehen davon gibt es nicht viel mehr zu sagen; ein kleines Dorf mit verschnörkelten Gassen und schiefen Dächern, matschige Straßen und genügsamen Leuten. Wie bereits erwähnt, ist die Abtei das Zuhause von uns, den Brüdern des Ordens des Heiligen Benedikt von Nursia. Über unser Zuhause gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer dass es einfach und effizient ist - und ziemlich öde. Das einzig wahre ‚lichtere‘ hier ist die beschauliche Kapelle mit ihren Malereien und Holzarbeiten. Was unseren Orden angeht, so muss ich hinzufügen, dass es uns eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist, einen persönlichen Besitz zu haben. Allerdings wurde unserer Abtei eine ‚Sondergenehmigung‘ erteilt, wonach wir zumindest eine Art Tagebuch führen dürfen, wenn wir es wünschen. Die Meisten bleiben der Regula Benedicti treu, doch mir war es vom Abt erlaubt worden, nachdem ich ihn diesbezüglich gefragt hatte. Versteht mich nicht falsch: Ich liebe meine Brüder und die verrückten und komischen Gestalten, welche Muntun ihr Zuhause nennen. Doch müsste ich diesen Ort beschreiben, fielen mir nur trostlos, langweilig und hässlich ein, mit Grau, Schwarz und Braun als primäre Farbpalette. Es gibt kaum einen Sonnigen Tag und wenn es mal nicht regnet oder so neblig ist, dass man nicht mehr sieht, was man tut, ist der Himmel grau und die Wolken verdecken die Sonne. Ferner liegt es mir, am Werk des Allmächtigen zu zweifeln, allerdings frage ich mich durchaus, was unsere Ahnen verbrochen hatten, damit er einen solch trostlosen und grauen Ort erschuf. Sonntag, 19. September A. D. 1400 Der kalte Herbstwind blies durch die Straßen von Muntun an diesem Tag als sich jeder an der Kirche versammelte hatte, um einem Autodafé beizuwohnen Wir hatten bereits mehrere in diesem Ort, doch dieses Mal war es etwas 'Besonderes'. Dieses Mal wurde die Tochter des Sheriffs gerichtet! Sie wurde von Vater Warren der Hexerei überführt nachdem sie einen unserer Brüder, Bruder Nathan, verhext hatte. Normalerweise würde man sie zur Verhandlung nach York oder Manchester bringen, allerdings liegen dieser Ort und seine Bewohner soweit abseits der Hauptverkehrsströme, dass es praktischer ist, die Verhandlung eines jeden Ketzers einfach hier stattfinden zu lassen. Nur eine weitere dieser 'Sondergenehmigungen', die wir hier haben. Bevor ich erzähle, was am heutigen Tage vorfiel, möchte ich etwas über Bruder Nathans Pfad ins Verderben erzählen, nachdem er sich mehr und mehr mit der Tochter des Sheriffs traf. Bevor irgendwas von diesem passierte, war Bruder Nathan keinesfalls aufmerksam geworden und obgleich er mit seiner großen Statur, schwarzem Haar und kräftigen Armen bedrohlich wirkte, was Bruder Nathan in Wirklichkeit eine sanfte Seele. Dies änderte sich jedoch, nachdem er sie traf - das heißt, nachdem er mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Es fing mit mehreren Wahnvorstellungen an, von denen er uns berichtete. Wir waren nicht so sehr deswegen besorgt, nahmen an, es seien göttliche Eingebungen gewesen, bis Bruder Nathan auf einmal eine unglaubliche und irrationale Angst vor dem Tod entwickelte. Dann wurde es wirklich beunruhigend als er weder zur Messe ging, noch zur Beichte und nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Kreuzigung des Herrn zu sehen, ohne dabei in Schweiß auszubrechen oder aus heiterem Himmel zu schreien anzufangen. All das; die Wahnvorstellungen, die irrationale Angst vor dem eigenen Ende, der Unwillen über die Kreuzigung Christi Zeugnis abzulegen, fanden letztendlich vor drei Wochen ihr Ende, als wir seinen toten Körper fanden, wie er von einem der Dachsparren eines nahegelegenen Holzschuppens hing. Ich könnte nun sagen, dass dies der beängstigendste Aspekt von allem war - doch dem war nicht so. Was mich wirklich erschütterte, war die Tatsache, dass auf jedem Brett einer jeden Wand - selbst auf den Dachsparren - immer wieder ein einzelner Satz eingraviert worden war: ILLVM OPORTET CRESCERE ME AVTEM MINVI "Jenem gebührt zu wachsen, mir aber kleiner zu werden" - das ist aus dem Johannesevangelium, drittes Kapitel, und es ist etwas, dass Johannes der Täufer bezüglich auf den Herrn sagt. Allerdings, in Anbetracht dessen, was passiert war, ergab dieser Satz überhaupt keinen Sinn! Ich weiß nicht, wie Vater Warren es geschafft hatte, die Tochter der Hexerei zu überführen, aber ich weiß, wie es alles endete, was mich zu meinen eingangs gesagten Worten bringt. Ich stand der Richtstätte ziemlich nahe, Vater Warren hielt bereits eine Fackel in der einen Hand, während er in der anderen sein kleines, schwarzes Gebetsbuch festhielt. Dieses nahm er immer mit, während und nachdem er eine Inquisition in Gang gesetzt hatte und es war natürlich Nährboden für zahlreiche Gerüchte im Ort geworden. Mit dem kalten Wind in meinem Gesicht sah ich zu, wie Vater Warren das weiße Büßergewand mit dem roten Kreuz am Rücken, welches das Blut Christi symbolisiert, von ihrem jugendlichen Körper entfernt, welcher von zahlreichen merkwürdigen und vermutlich gotteslästerlichen und magischen Zeichen übersät war. An diesem Punkt ist es für mich auch wichtig zu betonen, dass wir tatsächlich nur dieses eine Büßergewand haben, Ein Autodafé ist in diesen Breiten eine Seltenheit und selbst wenn eines stattfindet, wird meist nur eine einzelne Person überführt. Jeder sah zu, wie sie auf die hölzerne Plattform gezerrt wurde, blutunterlaufen und vernarbt durch die Folter, mit der man ihr ihre boshafte Natur entlockte. Vater Warren lief dann zu ihr hinauf und bat sie ein letztes Mal, zu widerrufen; dem Satan abzuschwören und für ihre Verfehlungen Buße zu tun. Sie reagierte jedoch damit, indem sie ihm ins Gesicht spuckte und Worte in einer fremden Sprache äußerte. Und je mehr ich nun über die heutigen Ereignisse nachdenke, desto mehr hört es sich für mich nach einem dämonischen Englisch an. Einige Worte verstand ich hier und da, doch der Rest einzieht sich vollständig meiner Kenntnis. Während sie an den Pfosten gebunden wurde, sah ich zu Sheriff Witherton hinüber und es war nicht ohne tiefstes Mitgefühl, dass es mich dieses Vorgehen gegenüber seiner Tochter schmerzte. Da er Lord Mallorys langer Arm des Gesetzes ist, war er es, welcher letztendlich Vater Warren von der Abkehr Agathas vom rechten Pfad hatte unterrichten müssen. Ich bin kein Vater und werde niemals selbst Kinder haben, doch kann ich mir vorstellen, von was für einem Kelch Witherton hatte trinken müssen, als er Vater Warren von seiner Tochter berichtete. Doch nichtsdestotrotz; sei es dein Nachbar, dein Eheweib oder Ehemann, deine Geschwister oder deine Kinder – der Teufel führt viele in Versuchung und ihm darf in Muntun nicht ein winziger Spalt geöffnet werden! Vater Warren trat von der Plattform zurück, übergab Witherton die Fackel, welcher den Scheiterhaufen dann in Brand setzte. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Flammen ihre Füße erreichten und sie voller Schmerz und Qual aufschreien ließen. Während sich dies abspielt, übergab Vater Warren all ihre satanischen Gerätschaften, welche sie zum Verhexen des armen Nathans benutzt hatte, den Flammen. Darunter befanden sich einige Papierstücke mit knapp bekleideten Frauen, Babylons Huren, ohne Zweifel. Hinzu kamen einige unbekannte Objekte, welche ein dämonisches Fauchen von sich gaben, als die Flammen sie verzehrten. Das alles dauerte beinahe den gesamten nachmittags, da es um drei Uhr begonnen hatte und Vater Warren ließ es nicht enden, ehe nicht jede satanische Gerätschaft und jede ihrer Knochen in den reinigenden Flammen ihr Ende fanden. Zurückblickend ist es wirklich ein Jammer. So ein schlaues und hübsches Mädchen, gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre alt. Aber auf der anderen Seite sucht sich der Teufel all jene heraus, die am schwächsten in ihrem Glauben, am schwächsten im Geiste - und am hübschesten in ihrer Erscheinung sind. Dienstag, 21. September A. D. 1400 Strahlen von Sonnenschein brechen durch die Fenster unseres Skriptoriums, doch habe ich keinen Anlass zur Freude. Als ob der Herr sich hiermit an unserem derzeitigen Gram ergötzt. Bruder Remigius ist verschwunden. Man hat ihn den ganzen Tag lang weder gesehen, noch von ihm gehört. Und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, ist der Abt erkrankt. Sein Leiden ist unheilbar und wir müssen uns langsam mit der Tatsache vertraut machen, dass sein Bett sein Sterbebett sein wird. Donnerstag, 23. September A. D. 1400 Er ist zurück. Nach Tagen der Abwesenheit ist Bruder Remigius endlich zurückgekehrt – und was er mir gesagt hatte, ist das Seltsamste, was ich je in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe! Die Geschichte, welche er mir jedoch während seiner Beichte erzählte, hörte sich wie etwas aus einer Vision oder nach einer phantastischen Geschichte an, welche man einem faszinierten Publikum erzählen würde. Ich werde nicht auf jedes Bisschen unserer Unterredung eingehen, zum Großteil auch deswegen nicht, weil mein Geist nun langsam mein Alter eingeholt hat und ich anfange, Dinge zu vergessen. Allerdings war die Krux von dem, was er mir erzählte, folgendes: anscheinend ist Muntun auf einem System von fremdartigen, unterirdischen Tunneln erbaut, von welchen einer zu einer scheinbar römischen Stadt führt, welches beinahe identisch in Namen und aussehen zu Muntun ist – einer scheinbar heidnischen, römischen Stadt! Da er wusste, dass all diese Leute dazu verdammt waren, auf ewig im Höllenfeuer zu schmoren, sah es der gute Bruder sofort als seine Pflicht an, ihnen von ihrem Unheil zu berichten und ihnen die gute Nachricht der Erlösung zukommen zu lassen und zerstörte dabei die Idole und Götzen. Wie jedoch erwartet, stieß die Nachricht der Erlösung auf taube Ohren und die Heiden bestraften ihn für seine ‚Verfehlung‘. „Zwanzig Peitschenhiebe und Abbitte bei ihren Abgöttern war der Preis für mein Zeugnis“, verriet er mir. Der zwanzigjährige Bruder drückte dann sein Begehren aus, noch einmal zu diesem Leute zurückzukehren, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen die gute Nachricht annahm. Ich wollte allerdings wissen, wie er überhaupt dorthin gelangt war, allerdings war Remigius nicht gewillt, jemandem dies zu verraten, selbst jetzt in der Beichte nicht. Da ich merkte, dass in seinen Worten ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit lag, als er sein zuvor angemerktes Verlangen aussprach, fragte ich ihn, ob er sich denn bezüglich seines Vorhabens wirklich sicher war. „Ich möchte diesen armen Seelen wirklich die gute Botschaft verkünden“, wiederholte er: „Doch fürchte ich, dass es mich mein Leben kosten wird. Vor allem, da er heidnische Magistrat mir gesagt hatte, dass ich sterben würde, würde ich wieder dorthin zurückkehren.“ Ich wusste, dass der Bruder eine Antwort von mir erwartete und dass er diese auch während der Beichte erwartete. Ich sah zu meinen Füßen, dann auf meine, von Arbeit gebeutelte Hände, dann aus dem Fenster des Beichtstuhls, bis Remigius fragend meinen Namen rief und auf eine Antwort meinerseits pochte. Ich atmete tief ein und erwiderte: „Weißt du, weshalb die Kardinäle rot tragen?“ „Weil es schön aussieht?“ gab Remigius zurück und ich konnte deutlich spüren, dass er damit nur die Stimmung und seinen Geist auflockern wollte und es nicht pure Ignoranz war. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte ich meine Lehrstunde fort: „Die Tracht eines Kardinals symbolisiert das Blut, dass für den christlichen Glauben vergossen wurde – damals wie heute. Und wie du von deinen Lehrstunden weißt, sind die Fundamente unserer heiligen Mutterkirche auf dem Blut der Märtyrer erbaut. Der heilige Stephanus, der heilige Polykarpus, die heilige Eulalia.“ Daraufhin erzählte ich ihm erneut die Geschichte unserer örtlichen Heiligen, dem Heiligen Märtyrer Clarence, der es selbst geschafft hatte, einige der hiesigen Stammesleute zu bekehren, ehe für seinen Glauben an Christus gemartert wurde. „Ihr meint also, dass ich auch irgendwann einmal auf einem Wandgemälde in einer Kapelle sein werde?“ fragte er und es hörte sich beinahe enthusiastisch ob der Aussicht seines eigenen Martyriums an. „Jetzt hör mal gut zu“, gab ich in einem ermahnenden Tonfall zurück: „Solltest du dich entscheiden, die Christi Erlösung zu bezeugen, in dem Wissen, dass es dich dein Leben kosten wird, dann tut man das nicht für Ruhm und Ehre, sondern im Dienste des Herrn und seinen eingeborenen Sohn, verstanden?“ „Ja, Bruder“, gab Remigius in einem demütigen Ton von sich, ehe ich den Segen des Herrn über ihn sprach und der Beichte damit ein Ende setzte. Sonntag, 26. September A. D. 1400 Oh Herr, es sind schwere, düstere Zeiten in denen wir leben müssen. Bruder Remigius ist nicht mehr von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt. Ich bete, dass du in auffahren lässt und er nun an deiner Seite weilt. * * * Abt Norwind liegt nun auf seinem Sterbebett und von allen Brüdern wollte er ausgerechnet mich sehen. Sicher, neben dem Abt bin ich einer der Ältesten, doch fühlte ich mich kaum bereit anzuhören, was möglicherweise die letzten Worte eines sterbenden Mannes sein würden. Was auch immer sein Grund hierfür war, ich gehorchte und betrat das separate Schlafzimmer. Sofort stieg der Geruch von Myrre und Weihrauch in die Nase, den ich schon vernahm, als ich die Bettreihen der Bruder entlang schritt. Die Kammer des Abtes ist der einzige Bereich des Schlafsaals, welcher mit wunderschönen Fresken bemalt ist, welche das Jüngste Gericht, sowie das himmlische Paradies darstellen. Vor einem der beiden und gegenüber dem Bett befindet sich noch ein einzelnes Bücherpult mit einer Bibel darauf. Ich kniete an des Abtes Seite und hielt seine Hand. Seine alte, schwache, faltige Hand, welche meine im Vergleich wie die eines Jungspunds aussehen ließ. „Ah, Clemens“, sprach er mit rauer Stimme: „dem Herrn sei Dank, du bist gekommen. Wie sehe ich aus?“ „Wie Ihr es immer tut, Norwind“, gab ich von mir: „Wie ein weiser, alter Mann, dessen Wissen einen führen und leiten soll.“ „Komm schon, Clemens, sag es doch einfach – ich sehe beschissen aus! Das tun wir alle, wenn wir sterben. Und meine Erkrankung lässt mich auch nicht hübscher aussehen!“ Eine derartige Unverwüstlichkeit im Angesicht des Todes ließ mich etwas kichern und ich fragte Norwind, ob ich etwas für ihn tun konnte oder ob es etwas gab, dass ich den Brüdern mitteilen sollte. Norwind hielt meine Hand fest und sprach: „Ich will nur, dass du mir zuhörst. Es gibt ein Buch in der Kapelle auf dem Hügel. Du weiß, von welcher ich spreche?“ „Ja, ich kenne den Ort. Redet Ihr von einer Bibel?“ „Nein, es ist keine Bibel, es ist irgendwas Anderes! Kurz nachdem ich meinen Schwur abgeleistet hatte, hatte ich es gefunden, es danach allerdings, bis vor drei Wochen, wieder vollständig vergessen.“ „Ihr wollt, dass ich es beschaffe und hierher bringe?“ „Nein!“ beschwor er und seine Augen weiteten sich, was mir einen fürchterlichen Schrecken einjagte: „Ich will es m ir nur von der Seele reden, ehe der Herr mich zu sich holt.“ Doch schien es wohl so, als hatte er sich versprochen, da er seine Aussage nach einem Husten revidierte: „Ich meine, ja. Sofern du die Zeit dafür aufbringen kannst, möchte ich, dass du zur Kapelle hochgehst und nachsiehst, was es damit auf sich hat. Versprich mir, dass du das tun wirst. Clemens, versprich es mir!“ Ich griff seine Hand, nickte und signalisierte damit mein Bestreben, ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Abt Norwind war allerdings noch nicht fertig und mit einem plötzlichen Energieschub zog er mich nahe an ihn heran und sprach weiter: „Clemens, da ist etwas in der Monstranz!“ Ich reagierte mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung und erwiderte, dass es sich hierbei logischerweise um die Überreste des heiligen Clarence handelte. „Nein“, widersprach der Abt mir: „Nenn es die Eingebung eines alten Narren, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es etwas Anderes ist. Und dass es irgendetwas mit dem Buch zu tun hat!“ Ich nickt erneut and versicherte ihm, dass ich danach suchen würde, ehe er seine Hand von mir löste und ich ihm einen Abschiedskuss gab – wohl möglich für immer. Dienstag, 28. September A. D. 1400 Es ist endlich geschehen. Abt Norwind ist von uns gegangen. Ich verbleibe in Trauer. Die Beerdigung fand in der Kirche zu Muntun statt und nicht in unserer Abtei, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, da alle ehemaligen Äbte hier begraben sind. Während Vater Warren predigt, sehe ich mich in der Kirche um, welche so viel erhabener ist, als unsere bescheidene Kapelle, und sich in einer Mischung aus romanischer und gotischer Architektur zur Schau stellt. Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu den drei großen Fenstern aus Buntglas, von denen eines die Rettung eines Sünders durch den Herrn darstellt. Des Weiteren beherbergt die Kirche die romanische Krypta vom Sankt Clarence dem Märtyrer, welche vor einem halben Jahrtausend anfing, den hiesigen Sachsen das Wort Gottes zu predigen. Und während er, zusammen mit seiner Gefolgschaft, gemartert worden war, fasste die erlösende Botschaft in dieser Gegend letztendlich Fuß. Unter seinen Gefolgsleuten befand sich auch Sankt Aeghdean aus Surrey, dessen romanisches Kreuz auf dem Hochaltar thront. Laut Überlieferung war Aeghdean ein hiesiger Sachse welcher den Pfad des Lichts gefunden hatte. Dafür war er von den Heiden betraft, indem sie ihm Essen und Trinken verwehrten, bis er unserem Herrn Jesus Christus abschwor. Er tat es nicht und starb, wie der Mann, welcher ihm von der Erlösung durch Jesus Christus erzählte, als Märtyrer. Vater Warrens Worte hallen durch das Gebäude und meine Augen fixieren immer wieder das Symbol des Ordens, dem der Vater einst angehört hatte, ehe er nach Muntun versetzt worden war. Tatsächlich ist es fast überall (mit Ausnahme unserer Abtei) in Muntun zu finden. Das Symbol zeigt ein Kreuz, zu dessen Fuß ein Knochen, ein Schädel und das Lamm Gottes liegen. Jenes hält ein Banner, auf dem das Christusmonogramm in einer Sonne prangt. Efeu windet sich um einen Großteil des Kreuzes und Reben wachsen vom waagrechten Balken, während die Spitze des Kreuzes von Sonnenstrahlen umgeben ist. Als ich den Vater im jungen Alter von vierzehn Jahren gefragt hatte, welcher Orden es denn gewesen sei, verriet er es mir nicht, weswegen ich immer dachte, er sei als Bestrafung hierher geschickt worden – doch nun ist er meine größte Inspiration. Endlich schaffe ich es, mich auf die Worte des Vaters zu konzentrieren. Er predigt reine strickte, gotische Lehre; eine, der wir alle zustimmen: die Welt ist ein Jammertal voller Sorgen, Elend und Entbehrung. Aus diesem Tal hinaus führen uns lediglich Christus, die Heiligen, die Engel und der Allmächtige. Und da Abt Norwind ein demütiger Diener Gottes gewesen war, ist seine Himmelsfahrt alles andere als ungewiss – so versichert Warren es nicht nur uns Brüdern, sondern auch den anderen Anwesenden. Es ist eine Lehre, mit der jeder einverstanden ist und jeder versteht: wir alle haben vom Herrn einen Platz zugewiesen bekommen und werden daher von ihm basierend auf unserem sozialen Stand belohnt, bestraft oder gerichtet. Dies erklärt auch vollkommen, weshalb Lord Mallory und dessen Familie bestehend aus ihm, seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seinen zwei Töchtern (welche ebenfalls anwesend waren) es schaffen, von jeder Krankheit und jedem Leiden geheilt werden, ganz gleich, wie schlimm es um sie steht. Nach der Trauerfeier und nachdem jeder Gegangen war, dankte ich dem Vater für dessen ermutigenden Worte. Vater Warren fragte mich, ob der Abt etwas bezüglich eines Testaments oder irgendwelchen letzten Bitten gesagt hatte. Und obgleich ich wusste, dass es eine Sünde war, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen, schüttelte ich den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, Vater, Norwind hat nichts erwähnt.“ Ich wusste nicht, was mich dazu verleitet hatte, aber etwas tief in mir gab mir das Gefühl, dass es dem guten Vater nicht gefallen werden würde, würde ich auf die Art und Weise in der Kapelle von Sankt Clarence herumschleichen. Donnerstag, 30. September A. D. 1400 Wenn es jemals ein anderes Wahrzeichen neben der Kirche gab, dann ist es definitiv der Hügel gen Westen. Er erhebt sich über die Landschaft wie der Thron des Herrn, auf dem er sitzt, um über uns zu richten. Ehe das Wort Gottes dieses Land erreichte, war der Hügel die Heimat eines heidnischen Grabes und Tempels gewesen, doch nachdem die Worte von Sankt Clarence die Menschen erreichte, rissen sie die Götzen nieder und bestatteten ihre Toten in einer geeigneteren Stelle. Nun befindet sich auf dem Hügel eine kleine Kapelle und eine große Lichtung, welche für Gerichtsverhandlungen und Feierlichkeiten benutzt wird. * * * Am Morgen nahm ich Bileam, einer unserer Esel und machte mich auf dem Weg. Ich nahm zudem noch ein Messer und eine Tasche mit, da ich meinen Brüdern erzählt hatte, dass ich im Wald auf dem Hügel nach Kräutern suchen wollte. Die Straße zum Hügel ist lang, langweilig und sobald man ihm nahe genug ist, kommt man an eine T-Kreuzung. Nördlich geht es den Hügel hinauf, gen Westen geht es nach Mennith. Bis vor fünf Jahren war es ein Marktflecken, doch der König entzog dem Ort das Marktrecht aus Gründen, nach denen ich sicherlich nicht fragen werde. Mit der Tasche um meinen Arm geschlungen band ich Bileam an einen Baum an und begann meinen Aufstieg, dabei an einigen Wegkreuzen vorbeilaufend, die sowohl Szenen der Kreuzigung als auch Szenen aus dem Leben des Heiligen Clarence darstellten. Dieser wurde in eine wohlhabende Familie geboren und entsagte allen irdischen Genüssen, nachdem seine Mutter an den Folgen einer langandauernden Krankheit starb. Von der Liebe Gottes durchdrungen, fing er in Chester zu predigen an, wo er auf Sankt Aeghdean traf und von diesem gedrängt worden war, das Wort Gottes unter Aeghdeans Leuten zu verbreiten. Als ich vor der romanische Kapelle stand, hielt ich einen Moment inne als mir ein Gedanke durchs Hirn schoss. Vielleicht war Abt Norwinds Erinnerung an das Buch nur die eine Erinnerung, die er an sein Leben gehabt hatte und vielleicht war es auch nur das Gestammel eines senilen, alten Mannes. Doch was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er etwas in dem Buch gesehen hatte? Etwas Dämonisches, Fremdes, Schädliches oder gar Schändliches? Das würde wohl erklären, warum er nicht gewollt hatte, dass ich es zurück zur Abtei brachte und warum ich den guten Vater angelogen hatte, als ich merkte, dass etwas daran verkehrt war. In diesem Moment war mir bewusst, dass ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, einfach umzudrehen. Einige Pilze zu sammeln und zu meinen Brüdern zurückzukehren. Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich darüber nicht nur schreibe, sondern es überhaupt erwähne, kann man sich wohl vorstellen, dass ich nichts dergleichen getan hatte – und im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte ich es lieber lassen sollen! Ehe ich eintrat, schaute ich durch ein Fenster um sicherzugehen, dass sich niemand darin befand, öffnete daraufhin die Tür und trat ein. Sofort hob ich den großen Balken an der Tür auf und ließ ihn in seine Halterung fallen. Der Balken wird normalerweise von Lord Mallory und seiner Familie benutzt, damit sie während dem Beten nicht gestört werden. Ich drehte mich um und lief den Gang hinab, der zum Hochaltar führt und lief dabei an einigen Wandmalereien vorbei, welche das Martyrium des Heiligen darstellten. Jeder Schritt seiner Qualen ist ein eigenes Gemälde, beginnend damit, wie er immer und immer wieder aufgehangen und losgelassen wurde, ehe man ihn trat und schlug, lebendig häutete und schließlich köpfte. Ich sah mich um und wusste, dass der offensichtlichste Ort, an dem sich das Buch befinden konnte, das Podest war, auf dem die Monstranz des Heiligen Clarence stand. Entweder war das Podest das Buch selbst, oder das Podest war eine Kiste, welche das Buch enthielt. Ich schritt schnell zum Altar und entfernte vorsichtig die Monstranz, sowie das weiße Tuch, auf dem sie stand, nur um dann auf eine Kiste mit einem Deckel zu starren, welchen ich vorsichtig öffnete. Darin befand sich tatsächlich ein Buch, jedoch eines, welche sich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen hatte; es hatte einen merkwürdigen Einband, der nichts zeigte außer den Schädel und die Knochen des Todes auf schwarzem Grund, dazu Schrift in einer fremden Sprache, alles von einem weißen Band umrahmt. Erst als ich den Buchdeckel aufklappte merkte ich, dass der Einband aus einem seltsamen Papier gefertigt worden war; rau auf der einen, glatt auf der anderen Seite. der eigentliche Deckel war blau. Als ich die erste Seite umblätterte, war ich augenblicklich aus mehreren Gründen verwirrt. Zum einen wegen des Titels, welcher per Hand ins Lateinische übersetzt worden war – MORS ATRA IN MEDIVM AEVUM. Was war der ‚schwarze Tod‘? Und was war das ‚Mittelalter‘? Die Mitte von was? Zum anderen wegen einer Zahl am Ende der Seite, die wohl möglich ein Datum darstellte: MMCCXXV – Zweitausendzweihundert-fünfundzwanzig. Wenn diese sich tatsächlich auf ein Datum bezog, dann sollte dieses Buch gar nicht existieren! Und der dritte Grund meiner Verwirrung war eine Handgeschriebene Nachricht, in der stand: ‚Ich weiß, dass das nie passiert ist, wo du lebst. Sieh es einfach wie einen komischen Einblick in ein Paralleluniversum an.‘ - Opa ‚Komischen Einblick in ein Paralleluniversum‘ - was bedeutete das überhaupt? Ich wurde neugierig und blätterte die Seiten durch, nur um zu bemerken, dass ich den Großteil des geschriebenen gar nicht lesen konnte. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren einige Übersetzungen hier und da, einige Übersetzungen von Zitaten – und natürlich die zahlreichen, zeitgenössischen Darstellungen, von denen einige Texte enthielten. Und all das erzählte eine entsetzliche Geschichte. Zwischen 1346 und 1353 war die Welt scheinbar von einer Seuche so schrecklich und grausam heimgesucht worden, die sich nur Satan und seine Dämonen hätten ausdenken können. Angeblich raffte sie die Hälfte der Welt dahin und es gab keinerlei Heilung. Merkwürdigerweise war meine erste Reaktion darauf nicht Furcht, sondern Verwirrung. Nun gut, das alles war lange vor meiner Zeit geschehen, doch nehme ich an, dass man doch von einer Seuche solchen Ausmaßes irgendwann ins einem Leben gehört haben müsste. Doch würde ich bald lernen, was wahre Angst wirklich bedeutete! Jede Seite und jedes Kunstwerk zog mich tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit dieses ‚Paralleluniversums‘ gezogen. Menschen mit großen, schwarzen Beulen und zahlreichen kleinen Punkten an ihren Lenden, Achselhöhlen und Nacken. Särge und Leichen, die in große Gruben gekippt wurde, ohne vorher die Sakramente gespendet bekommen zu haben. Gruppen von Menschen, welche sich auspeitschten, bis ihr Blut ihren Rücken herunterfloss, wie Wasser bei einem Wasserfall. Menschen, die zu Tausenden von einer Armee aus Skeletten abgeschlachtet wurden, welche von einem Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd angeführt wurde – ein Kunstwerk, welches passenderweise ‚Der Triumph des Todes‘ genannt wurde. Mit jeder Seite wuchs meine Furcht vor dem,was noch auf mich lauerte. Eine der furchterregendsten Darstellungen, die ich erblicken musste, war der sogenannte ‚Pestarzt‘ - eine gar schauerliche, grässliche Gestalt, ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit Hut und Stock, eine unheilvolle Maske mit schwarzen Augenhöhlen und langem, gebogenen Schnabel tragend. Dieser schien wie dafür gemacht zu sein, einem die Augen ohne zu zögern ausreißen zu können! Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich bis jetzt nicht, dass es sich wirklich nur eine Person ein einem Anzug handelte. Die erschütterndste und folgenreichste Entdeckung, welche ich bis dato gemacht hatte, war der sogenannte ‚Totentanz‘. Die Entdeckung bestand aus mehreren Bildern (vierzig an der Zahl), von denen dreiunddreißig jeweils eine Person eines bestimmten Standes zeigten, wie diese mit einem Skelett interagierte oder von diesem begleitet wurde. Zunächst verstand ich deren Sinn nicht, bis ich auf der folgenden Seite auf eine handgeschriebene Notiz stieß: ONES HOMINES DEBENT MORI ‚Jeder muss sterben‘ - es dauerte eine Weile, bis verstand, was es bedeutete und welche Verbindung zu dem Satz und den Bildern bestand, bis es mir allmählich klar wurde: Der Tod war jedem gewiss, vom niedrigsten Leibeigenen bis hin zum höchsten König. Und mehr noch: der Tod kommt schnell und ohne Vorwarnung und macht keinen Unterschied zwischen den sozialen Ständen! Allerdings hatten mich weder der Pestarzt, noch der Totentanz auf das vorbereitet, was ich auf den folgenden Seiten zu Gesicht bekam. Ich blätterte die Seit um und stand vor einem Textblock, geflankt von zwei großen, rechteckigen Gemälden. Eine handgeschriebene Übersetzung verriet mir dankbarerer Weise, dass der Text vom sogenannten ‚Isenheimer Altar‘ handelte und dass das rechte Gemälde den heiligen Antonius darstellte. Das Gemälde auf der linken Seite bedurfte keinerlei Erklärung, da die die Pfeile ein deutliches Zeichen waren, dass es sich hierbei um den heiligen Sebastian handelte. Doch die Art, wie er gemalt worden war! Bevor ich das Gemälde beschreibe, muss ich die Leute die das hier lesen, erneut daran erinnern, dass Muntun ein kleiner, ländlicher Ort in England ist; York, Manchester oder gar London sind eine Weltreise hiervon entfernt. Menschen hier scheren sich nicht um Könige, Königinnen, Erbfolge oder Politik. Ihnen sind nur drei Dinge wichtig: Aussaht, Ernte, sowie ihr Seelenheil. Daher ist der Großteil an Kunst, den wir hier haben, in der Tradition romanischer Meister verankert. Schlichte Kunst, für schlichte Menschen. Die zwei Gemälde in diesem Buch, waren jedoch alles andere als schlicht! Der Stil war ungleich allem, was ich jemals gesehen habe! Fort waren die ikonischen Szenarien, der goldene Hintergrund, welcher von der Herrlichkeit von Gottes Königreich zeugt. Das alles war von einer lebensechten Darstellung abgelöst worden und die anatomische Genauigkeit machte mich sprachlos! Meine Augen wanderten über die realistische Darstellung des aufgespießten Heiligen und ich berührte instinktiv die Seite, nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass es sich hierbei wirklich nur um eine Malerei in einem Buch und nicht um eine himmlische Vision handelte! Das Bild schien mir wahrlich echter als ich es vermutet hatte und als ich meine Finger über dieses wandern ließ, zog ich meine Hand ruckartig zurück, nachdem ich eine Erhebung spürte, als ich den Bizeps des Heiligen erreichte. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf, bis mir klar wurde, dass der Grund hierfür ein Sonnenblumenkern unterhalb des Gemäldes gewesen war. Zunächst wischte ich es mit der Hand unterhalb der Seite weg, anstatt diese umzublättern. Doch als ich dies tat, bereute ich es sogleich. Die Seite umblätternd, stand ich vor einem großen Gemälde, welches sich über die gesamte Länge und Breite des Buches erstreckte und die Kreuzigung darstellte. Diese war jedoch anders, als alle anderen, die ich je zuvor gesehen hatte – oder sehen wollte! Dort, in der Buchmitte, hing der Sohn Gottes – doch sein Erscheinungsbild jagt mir selbst in diesem Moment noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Haut war grün und von dunklen Flecken übersät, nicht ganz ungleich den Opfern, welche ich zuvor erwähnt hatte. Er sah geschunden und gebrochen aus, unterernährt und in Qualen. Nur dank seiner Positionierung innerhalb des Buches waren mir noch mehr grausame Details erspart worden. Die Pein und Qual des Herren drückten sich deutlich in dessen rechter Hand aus, welche sich wand und verzog, nachdem sie ans Kreuz geschlagen worden war. Zu seinen Füßen kniete Maria Magdalena, deren Hände ebenfalls verzogen waren, während sie diese zu einem flehenden, verzweifelten, Schmerz-ausstrahlenden Gebet gefaltet hatte. Tatsächlich war Johannes der Täufer die einzige, ruhige Person in diesem Bild, welcher mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf das Kreuz deutete. Und neben diesem - teilweise verblasst, aber dennoch lesbar – standen die Worte, welche mich schon seit mehr als einen Monat verfolgten: ILLVM OPORTET CRESCERE ME AVTEM MINVI Wie gelähmt starrte ich nur auf die Wörter, während mir eine Milliarde Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Doch letztendlich war es zu viel für mich. Die Worte ließen mich wieder an Bruder Nathan denken. An Bruder Remigius. An Abt Norwind, und der Anblick des grünen, schmerzverzerrten und geschundenen Christus tat sein Übriges. Wie ein Kind kauerte ich mich neben dem Altar zusammen und weinte. Ich weinte und weinte und es fühlte sich für mich so an als ob meine gesamte Welt zusammengebrochen war. Norwind, Nathan und Remigius – drei Menschen, die ich über alles respektiert und geliebt hatte, waren fort. Unsere Abtei war ohne Führung und wer wusste schon, wie es weitergehen würde. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dieser Position verharrte hatte, ehe der Schmerz abklang und ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Als ich auf das Buch sah, wusste ich, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die ich tun konnte: ich öffnete es und nahm das mitgenommene Messer. Mit geübten Händen schaffte ich es, die Totentanzbilder des Mönchs, des Abtes und des Jüngsten Gerichts vorsichtig herauszuschneiden. Zum Glück gab es eine kleiner Version des Altarbilds im hinteren Teil des Buchs, welche ich ebenfalls herausschnitt, ehe ich dieses wieder in die Kiste legte, das weiße Tuch und die Monstranz daraufstellte, damit alles wieder so aussah, wie vorher. * * * Der Herr wirkt wahrlich auf mysteriöse und wundersame Weise! Ich hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, heute noch etwas zu schreiben, aber es scheint so, als ob ich dazu verpflichtet bin. Nachdem ich meinen Bericht über meinen Besuch in der Kapelle zu Ende geschrieben hatte, kam unser neuer Novize, Bruder Callum auf mich zu. Dieser war unserem Orden beigetreten, noch bevor ich überhaupt das Tagebuch angefangen hatte und er bat mich, ihm in die Kapelle zu folgen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit bezweckte und war durchaus überrascht, alle verbliebenen Brüder in der Nähe des Altars stehen zu sehen. Ich fragte, was denn los sei, was Bruder Callum lächeln und antworten ließ: „Wir wollten es dir heute morgen sagen, doch du warst so schnell fort, sodass wir keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu bekamen.“ „Mir was sagen?“ fragte ich, woraufhin Bruder Callum mir eine kleine, hölzerne Kiste entgegenhielt, die ich nur allzu gut kannte: darin befand sich das Brustkreuz des Abtes. „Wie Callum gesagt hat“, sprach Bruder Alden: „Du warst zu schnell weg, als dass wir Zeit gehabt hätten, es dir zu sagen. Daher frage ich dich: nimmst du unsere Wahl als dich als neuen Abt an?“ Ich wusste zunächst nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich jemand anderes für den Posten vorgeschlagen, etwa Bruder Alden oder Bruder Dennis. Hinzu kam noch, dass ich der Regula Benedicti hätte treu geblieben sein, es ablehnen und damit meine Bescheidenheit unterstreichen können. Jedoch, im Angesicht dessen, was ich nun weiß, war die Gelegenheit eine zu gut, um sie auszuschlagen. Als Abt hätte ich die Möglichkeit, ein weiteres Schicksal wie das von Bruder Nathan vielleicht zu verhindern. Daher nickte ich, hing mir das Kreuz über meine Brust und führte meine neue Herde ins Gebet. * * * Als neuer Abt schlafe ich nun in der abgeschirmten Kammer, was, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren habe ich an der Seite meiner Brüder geschlafen und es fühlt sich komisch an, auf einmal so allein zu sein, mit nichts anderem das mir Gesellschaft leistet, als die Bibel und die Wandgemälde. Allerdings hat es durchaus einen Vorteil: Ich kann mir die Bilder aus dem Buch nun ohne Störung ansehen und herausfinden, wie Bruder Nathan zu seinem traurigen Ende kam. Und zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt gibt es drei Möglichkeiten: Die erste ist, dass die Tochter des Sheriffs das Buch, ähnlich wie ich, irgendwie entdeckt und es Bruder Nathan gezeigt hatte, welcher dann geistig zu labil war, mit dem Thema umzugehen. Die zweite ist, dass die Tochter des Sheriffs bereits von dem Buch wusste, es Bruder Nathan gezeigt hatte, welcher dessen Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren wollte und daher Selbstmord beging. Dann gibt es noch die dritte Möglichkeit und es ist eine, welche ich kaum aufzuschreiben und kaum auszusprechen vermag! Dass die Tochter des Sheriffs das Buch gefunden (oder davon wusste) und es Bruder Nathan gezeigt hatte. Dass sie von seinem milden Wesen Bescheid wusste und sich aus irgendwelchen niederträchtigen oder gemeinen Gründen entschieden hatte, das Buch und Nathans mildes und einfühlsames Wesen gegen ihn zu verwenden. Was auch immer damals vorgefallen war, ist nun nicht mehr wichtig. Sie sind beide tot und je öfter ich mir die Bilder des Totentanzes ansehe, fühle ich, dass die Idee, dass der Mensch seinen Sinn in sich selbst hat, mir nun wahrer erscheint, als je zuvor. Dies war nur eine der Dinge, die ich heute gelernt hatte und obgleich es ganz und gar allem widerspricht, was mir gelehrt worden war, ergibt es mehr und mehr Sinn, je öfter ich darüber nachdenke. Freitag, 1. Oktober A. D. 1400 Zunächst möchte ich mich für meine krakelige Handschrift entschuldigen, doch ich muss diese Zeilen zu Papier bringen, ehe sie meinem Gedächtnis entschwinden! Seit kaum einem Tag bin ich nun zum Abt dieser Abtei gewählt worden und schon trachtet der Teufel mir mit höllischen Albträumen nach; mit Visionen und Erscheinungen wie aus einem Fiebertraum! Der Albtraum, welchen ich gehabt hatte, erschien mir so real wie der Federkiel, welchen ich gerade in der Hand halte! Und selbst jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob des wirklich nur ein Albtraum gewesen war! * * * Ich wache mitten in der Nacht auf, als es drei Uhr morgens schlägt. Ich sehe mich um und merkte, dass ich in meinem Bett im Schlafsaal vor der Kammer des Abtes schlafe. Ich rufe nach meinen Brüdern, doch keiner Antwortet mir während ich durch unsere Abtei wandere, welche mir nun eher wie ein Grab, als eine göttliche Insel vorkommt. Als ich niemanden finde, laufe ich durch das Haupttor der Abtei, nur um auf eine grauenvolle, markerschütternde, jeder Beschreibung spottende Szenerie zu blicken! Ganz gleich, wo ich auch hinsehe, finde ich tote oder sterbende Menschen vor. Ich sehe zahlreiche, mir bekannte und in Leinen gehüllte Körper, während ich durch ein Meer voller Toter wandere. Mr. Miller; Mrs. Lallard, des Metzgers Frau; Mr. Woodston, unseren Schneider – sogar Vater Warren befindet sich unter ihnen! Ich erhasche einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen bleichen Körper, ehe er in einen Grube geworfen wird, in welcher sich bereits unzählige ehemalige Bewohner Muntuns befinden. Ich blicke um mich, beobachte das Leiden und das Sterben und bemerke, dass der Ort mit all seinen Gebäuden und Vegetation selbst allen Lebenswillen verloren hat! Jeder Baum ist kahl und sieht toter aus als sonst zu dieser Jahreszeit! Ein Großteil der Gebäude sind verbrannte, rauchende Ruinen, während andere noch am Brennen sind. Ganz gleich, wohin ich gehe, habe ich dasselbe Bild vor Augen: Tod, Verwesung, Zerstörung. Während ich durch die verschnörkelten Gassen Muntuns stolpere, kreuzt sich mein Weg gelegentlich mit noch mehr Toten und Sterbenden. Sie strecken ihre Arme aus, als ich an ihnen vorbeigehe, bitten mich, flehen mich an, ihnen die Absolution zu erteilen oder und die Sakramente zu spenden. Doch immerzu reiße ich meine Hand von ihnen weg aus Angst, selbst infiziert zu werden! Schließlich mache ich an einem Gebäude halt um etwas Luft zu schnappen und zu überlegen, was als nächstes zu tun ist. „Quid te afflicat, meus amicus?“ höre ich jemanden hinter mir sagen. Ich drehe mich um, nur um dann Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem dieser...Dinger zu stehen! Diesen Pest-Ärzten! Ich greife seine Schulter, flehe ihn an, uns zu helfen – mir zu helfen! Er nimmt jedoch lediglich meinen Arm, zieht meine Robe nach hinten und schüttelt den Kopf. Zittrig vor Angst reiße ich meine Augen weit auf, als er einfach verlauten lässt: „Iste non posse salvabit.“ ‚Diesem kann nicht geholfen werden.‘ ist, was es bedeutet und sobald er es ausspricht, bilden sich schwarze Punkte überall auf einem Arm! Instinktiv überprüfe ich meine Achselhöhlen und meinen Hals, nur um zu merken, dass ich nun ebenfalls von diesen sogenannten Pestbeulen befallen bin. Ich sehe in das ‚Gesicht‘ des Arztes und ich schwöre beim Allmächtigen, dass ich gesehen habe, wie der ansonsten statische und in den Schnabel eingravierte Mund sich kurz bewegt und dabei ein kleines, hinterhältiges Grinsen zum Besten gibt! Von Terror und Panik erfasst und mit schmerzenden Gelenken, welchen jeder meiner Schritte zur Qual machen, zwinge ich mich zum einzigen Zufluchtsort zu laufen, den ich kenne: die Kirche. Doch als ich sie betrete, sehe ich nur noch weitere Tote und Sterbende auf dem Boden vor dem Altar liegen. Ich fixiere meine Augen auf den Gekreuzigten, doch mein Herz hört beinahe zu schlagen auf, als ich sehe, wie der lebendige, gesunde Heiland sich langsam aber stetig in das abscheuliche Zerrbild aus dem Gemälde verwandelt. Voller Schrecken sehe ich zu, wie die Nägel wie von Geisterhand aus ihren Löchern fallen und der Heiland vom Kreuz fällt, welches sich zwischen Altar und Buntglasfenster befindet. Daraufhin steht er auf und begibt sich vor den Altar. Doch...seine Haut! Die bereits grüne und faulige Haut fällt von seinen Knochen und zurück bleiben lediglich ein paar Fetzen. Wäre es nicht für die Dornenkrone und den Lendenschurz gewesen, hätte man ihn kaum von den Skeletten des Totentanzes unterscheiden können! Diese grässliche Version des Gottessohns öffnet den Mund, nur um die Worte zu äußern, auf welche Johannes der Täufer verwiesen hatte. Voller Entsetzen sehe ich zu, wie sechs vermummte Gemeindemitglieder sich erheben und sich vor den Herrn stellen, der daraufhin fortfährt...ihnen sein eigenes Fleisch zu füttern! Den Ekel, den ich beim Zusehen empfinde, zwingt mich, mich umzudrehen. Doch aufgrund einer morbiden Neugier muss ich dennoch auf diese furchterregende Szenerie blicken, in welcher Christus Stränge seines verwesenden Fleisches von seinen Knochen zieht, ‚Corpus meus‘ sagt und es nacheinander jedem Gemeindemitglied einzeln verabreicht. Nachdem jeder von ihnen die dämonische Hostie empfangt, drehen sie sich um, was mich zu Boden fallen und in ihre grässlichen Gesichter blicken lässt. Es sind Bruder Nathan, Bruder Remigius, Abt Norwind, die Tochter des Sheriffs, sowie zwei weitere Gemeindemitglieder. Sie alle blicken auf mich herab während ich etwas Nahes suche, um mich zu verteidigen. Ihr Fleisch ist ebenfalls am Verwesen, es gibt den Blick auf ihre Kiefer, ihre Zähne und ihre Augenhöhlen frei, welche von einem wahnsinnigen, irren Blick durchdrungen sind! Ich versuche wegzurennen, doch sie schnappen nach mir und ergreifen mich noch bevor ich mich überhaupt aufrappeln kann. Sie fassen mich und bringen mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit diesem...Monster! Diese höllische, monströse, gotteslästerliche, pervertierte Nachahmung unseres Herrn Jesu Christ! Ich sehe es voller Schrecken an, als es die Zunge herausstreckt, dessen Spitze abbeißt und es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der linken Hand hält. Ich versuche aufzuschreien als, die verwesende Tochter meinen Mund aufreißt, doch kein Ton mag mir entweichen. „Corpus Christi!“ rufen alle sechs einstimmig, ehe dieses Monstrum mir das Zungenstück ohne Vorwarnung einfach in den Rachen stopft. * * * In diesem Moment erwachte ich, was die Brüder dazu brachte meine Kammer voller Aufregung zu stürmen. Als sie mich fragten, was denn geschehen sei, sagte ich ihnen, dass ich lediglich einen unschönen Traum gehabt hatte und das sie sich keine Sorgen machten sollten. Ich sah das Gemälde gegenüber dem Bett an und sagte ihnen, dass ich zur Kirche ginge und dass ich dies alleine tun würde. Da ich Abt bin, zweifelten sie meine Entscheidung nicht an, weshalb ich daher eine Fackel aus unserer Abteiküche nahm und mich zur besagten Kirche begab. Natürlich diente mein spätabendlicher Spaziergang der Überprüfung, ob dies wirklich nur ein Traum und nicht irgendeine göttliche Vorahnung war. Dankbarer weise war dem nicht so. Keine brennenden Häuser, keine Kranken, keine Toten und selbst die Bäume wirkten so lebendig, wie die Kälte und der trostlose Herbst es ihnen erlaubten. Hier und da stieg Rauch aus den Schornsteinen empor und bei manchen brannten sogar noch Kerzen in den Fenstern. Mit schnellem Schritt lief ich zur Kirche hinüber und sah mich um, sobald ich eintrat. Und auch hier gab es keine Toten, keine Sterbenden, keine Höllenlandschaft. Im Inneren der Kirche brannten nur einige, vereinzelte Kerzen und ich muss zugeben, dass es mir durchaus ein mulmiges Gefühl bereitete. Tatsächlich war der Eindruck, welchen ich von dem Ort hatte, eher der eines verlassenen Grabes, als einem Haus Gottes. Ich sah auf das Kruzifix und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass es womöglich das Buch und ein höllischer Fiebertraum ganz gleich dem meinem gewesen war, weshalb Bruder Nathan nicht mehr des Heilands letzte Stunde hatte ansehen wollen. Und nach dem, was ich gerade beschrieben hatte – wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Doch ich bin nicht Bruder Nathan und mein Geist ist nicht so gebrechlich wie der seiner. Ich bin nun Abt der Benediktinerabtei von Muntun Upon Stynn ans als solcher muss ich meiner Herde, vermutlich auch dem ganzen Ort, ein Beispiel sein. Vor dem Kreuz stehend schwor ich vor dem Herrn, dass ich ihnen zumindest einen kleinen Teil dessen, was sich gestern gelernt hatte, am folgenden Sonntag in einer Predigt zuteilwerden lassen würde. Während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, wie ich es anstellen werde, doch bin ich mir gewiss, dass es etwas sein wird, welches der Ort noch nie zuvor gehört oder gar zu denken vermocht hatte! Sonntag, 3. Oktober A. D. 1400 Normalerweise wird von den Anhängern des heiligen Benedikts erwartet, im guten Gewissen dem Stolz, der Prahlerei, der Eitelkeit sowie dem Eigennutz zu entsagen. Doch was soll ich sagen? Mein Sermon, welchen ich heute gepredigt hatte, war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Grundsätzlich ist es nicht normal, dass ein neuer Abt in der großen Kirche eine Predigt hält, doch da es dagegen keine Gesetze gibt, willigte Vater Warren dem ein. Tatsächlich war ich sehr überrascht zusehen, dass nicht nur das ganze Dorf, sondern auch Lord Mallory mit seiner Familie gekommen war, um mich predigen zu hören! Der Sermon begann wie üblich, indem ich über die Welt als Jammertal und dergleichen dozierte. Erst als ich die Eucharistie feierte, wich ich von der üblichen Botschaft ab. Den Kelch haltend, sprach ich ein Gebet und trank. Für sie musste alles recht gewöhnlich gewirkt haben – bis ich den Kelch fallen ließ. Das goldene Gefäß verschüttete seinen Inhalt überall auf den Altar und den Boden, auf welchen ich mich sinken ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte ich die Stimmen der Leute, einige murmelnd, andere vor Schock schreiend. „So hilf ihm doch jemand!“ hörte ich jemanden klagen. „In Gottes Namen, tut doch einer was!“ rief jemand anderes. Erst als Vater Warren nach mir sehen wollte, beendete ich die Scharade und rappelte mich auf, vollgesogen von dem zuvor erwähnten Wein. Zunächst sagte ich kein Ton sondern starrte in die Gesichter der verwirrten Leute, welche offensichtlich Probleme damit hatten zu verstehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging. „Der Tod“, fing ich zu sprechen an und benutzte dabei die eindrucksvollste und belehrendste Stimme zu der ich imstande war: „Ist wie eine Schlange im Weingarten des Herrn oder in den fruchtbaren Feldern. Er kriecht und kreucht, beißt, vergiftet und führt jeden in die Verdammnis, der seinen Weg kreuzt!“ Ich drehte mich um und nahm den Teller voller Hostien und sprach: „Er kennt weder Lumpen noch Landsitz, Habe oder Heiligkeit, noch schert er sich darum. Und jeder ist verdammt, ihm zum Opfer zu fallen!“ Den Teller nehmend ging ich dazu über alle Namen, welche mir noch aus dem vollen Totentanz im Gedächtnis waren, aufzuzählen und dabei der entsprechenden Person eine Hostie zu geben. Eine für den Vater, eine für die Mutter. Eine für das Kind, eine für das Altweib. Eine für den Herren, die Dame, den Priester, den Mönch und schlussendlich eine für den Abt. Nachdem alle ihre Hostie erhalten hatten, sprach ich: „Doch fürchtet euch nicht. Ganz gleich eure Platz in der Gesellschaft, ganz gleich, welches Leben ihr führt – vertraut auf unseren Herrn, Jesu Christ, seine Engel und seinen Heiligen. Vertraut euch ihnen an, auf dass ihr den Tod nicht fürchten müsst.“ Wie gesagt, der Sermon war überraschend erfolgreich gewesen und obgleich Vater Warren mich bezüglich der durch mich entstandenen Sauerei ermahnt hatte, war ebenfalls sehr von meiner Botschaft vereinnahmt worden – etwas, das ich gerne von ihm hörte. Mittwoch, 6. Oktober A. D. 1400 Da mein Sermon ein Erfolg gewesen war, fühlte ich mich etwas...ermutigt, erneut den Hügel zu erklimmen und einen weiteren Blick in das Buch zu werfen. Anders als Bruder Nathan hatte ich das Gefühl, dass man dem Buch viel Gutes abgewinnen konnte und lief daher erneut an den Wegkreuzen vorbei und ging erneut sicher, dass sich niemand darin befand, ehe ich eintrat. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich, abgesehen von den Bildern des Totentanzes und dem Isenheimer Altars beim Durchblättern einen kurzen Blick auf einen medizinischen Abschnitt geworfen hatte. Die Monstranz und das weiße Tuch beiseite legend, war ich erleichtert zu sehen, dass das Buch noch immer dort war. Dies bedeutete also, dass mir jemand weder gefolgt war, noch das Buch angerührt hatte. Ich nahm das Buch aus der Kiste, blätterte darin und fand die Stelle, welche zuvor nur als flüchtige Erinnerung existiert hatte, ziemlich schnell. Und wie die anderen Abschnitte auch, so bestand auch dieser aus einem Mischmasch aus unlesbarem Text, handgeschriebenen Übersetzungen und zeitgenössischen Kunstwerken. Und ähnlich wie bei meinem ersten Besuch, war ich ziemlich überrascht, als ich auf eine Seite blickte, welche zahlreiche Heilmethoden diverser Krankheiten beschrieb. Das Meiste war unberührt, einiges war jedoch mit Hilfe handgeschriebener Notizen gespickt, welche vor der Methode warnten. Neben Aderlass stand: ‚Untauglich. Schadet dem Patienten mehr als eigentliche Krankheit.‘ Neben einer Abhandlung zur Nutzung von Urin als Heilmethode stand schlicht ‚Ekelhaft!‘ und neben einem Text, welcher die Verwendung einer Paste auf Baumharz, Blumenwurzeln und Kot beschrieb, stand: ‚Führt zu grausamen Infektionen! WIRD DEFINITIV NICHT EMPFOHLEN!!!‘. Ich war verwirrt und zugleich neugierig. Zugegeben war es befremdlich, von irgendeinem anonymen Autor gesagt zu bekommen, dass die Heilungen, welche man selbst sein ganzes Leben angewandt hatte, vollkommen nutzlos waren. Allerdings fragte ich mich, ob das Buch mir dennoch etwas beibringen konnte. Ich blätterte erneut durch den medizinischem Teil, bis ich auf eine Abhandlung über Antibiotika stieß, zusammen mit einer detaillierten Zeichnung der Monstranz. Während ich nicht wusste, was ‚Antibiotika‘ waren, erinnerte ich mich sofort wieder an Abt Norwinds Worte. Wie er über die Gebeine des heiligen Clarence sprach und wie er davon überzeugt war, dass sie etwas völlig Anderes waren. Hastig langte ich nach der Monstranz, schmiss sie in meinem Eifer beinahe um. Sie langsam drehend, inspizierte ich jeden Zentimeter der wertvollen Reliquie und hörte etwas drinnen rasseln. An diesem Punkt sollte es wichtig sein für mich zu betonen, dass man die Gebeine des Heiligen von außen nicht sehen kann, da sie sich hinter einer großen, goldenen Kuppel im Zentrum der Monstranz befinden. Was man jedoch sehen konnte, war eine Klappe an der Rückseite von welcher ich zunächst ausging, dass sie benutzt wurde, um die Knochen vor einer Reinigung der Monstranz aus dieser zu zu nehmen. Diese Vermutung wurde durch die Tatsache bestätigt, dass die Klappe relativ leicht zu öffnen war. Das machte mich nur noch neugieriger herauszufinden, ob es sich hierbei wirklich nur um eine Ansammlung heiliger Gebeine handelte. Ich legte die Monstranz mit der Kuppel nach unten auf den Altar und öffnete die Klappe, nur um etwas zu erblicken, das alles andere war, als die Gebeine eines Heiligen! Vor mir befanden sich einige kleine, weiße, runde und ovale Pillen. Alle lagen dicht aneinander im Zentrum der konkaven Seite der Kuppel und es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte ich ihren Frieden gestört. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, nahm eine von den Zwölfen heraus und hielt es direkt vor meine Augen, um es besser betrachten zu können. Die Oberfläche war glatt, beinahe poliert, mit einer eingravierten Linie, welche die Pille mittig teilte. Beim näheren Hinsehen fiel mir ein Schriftzug auf beiden Seiten der Gravur, sowie auf beiden Seiten des Objekts selbst auf; ANTI auf der linken, BAC auf der rechten Seite. Ich nahm an, dass dies eine Abkürzung für Antibiotika war, wusste jedoch immer noch nicht, was diese waren, Die offensichtlichste Antwort auf diese Frage stand im Buch und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich fand, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Und je mehr Informationen ich Aufgrund von handgeschriebenen Übersetzungen und Anmerkungen erhielt, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Wundermittel handelte. Allerdings wurde mir daraufhin eine unbequeme Wahrheit klar. Eine Wahrheit, welche nicht ungleich der des Totentanzes und dessen Folgerung war, mich jedoch weitaus stärker betraf. Lord Mallory und seine Familie sind de facto die Einzigen, welche die Kapelle regelmäßig zum Beten benutzen. Daher werden sie wohl die einzigen Menschen im Ort sein, welche von dem Buch und den Pillen in der Monstranz wissen. Und wenn das wahr ist, dann bedeutet es, dass Lord Mallory und dessen Familie nicht aufgrund der Gnade Gottes von schrecklichen Krankheiten verschont werden, sondern durch die Zuhilfenahme einer sehr mächtigen und fremden Medizin. Und wenn sie diesbezüglich gelogen haben – welche anderen Geheimnisse haben sie uns vorenthalten? Und welche halten sie uns immer noch vor? Ich stand mehrere Minuten einfach nur da, dachte über das nach, was es implizierte und ob ich es publik machen sollte. Andererseits konnte es natürlich auch sein, dass Lord Mallory und dessen Familie, so wie ich, per Zufall auf die Pillen und deren Wunderkräfte gestoßen waren. Und eine falsche Und seine Lordschaft fälschlicherweise bezichtigen, das gesamte Dorf angelogen zu haben, war offensichtlich ein weitaus schwereres Vergehen, als wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall wäre, Ganz gleich, welche der beiden Gegebenheiten der Wahrheit entsprachen – dass ich die Pillen fand war definitiv kein Zufall und Teil von Gottes Plan für mein Leben. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Daher nahm ich vier Pillen mit und stopfte sie in meine Tasche, ehe ich die Monstranz verschloss und alle wieder so herrichtete, wie es gewesen war, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Abtei machte. Donnerstag 7. Oktober A. D. 1400 Als guter Christenmensch weiß ich, dass es sich nicht ziemt, sich über das Leid eines Anderen zu erfreuen. Doch in diesem Fall schien es beinahe eine göttliche Fügung zu sein. Einfach ausgedrückt: kaum einen Tag nachdem ich die Zauberpillen gefunden hatte, bekam ich die Gelegenheit zu sehen, ob sie auch wirklich funktionierten. Um circa zehn Uhr dreißig heute Morgen vernahm man einen lauten Schrei aus dem Haus des Alber Cutter und es stellte sich heraus, dass er einen Unfall mit einer Axt erlitten hatte, als er mit seinem Sohn sprach. Daher wurde er mit einer Fleischwunde in seinem rechten Bein zu uns in die Abtei gebracht. In jedem anderen Ort wäre dies die Aufgabe eines Baders und für uns Mönche nicht von Belangen gewesen, doch die Behandlung in der Abtei ist, wie bereits in einigen vorherigen Einträgen erwähnt, wieder eine dieser ‚Sondergenehmigungen‘. Der fragliche Patient war dreifacher Familienvater, ein hingebungsvoller Ehemann und ein frommer Christenmann. Ähnlich wie Bruder Nathan besaß er eine angsteinflößende Erscheinung, war jedoch zugleich einer der sanftesten Seelen, welche ich abseits des verstorbenen Bruders kannte. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass eine Person wie er einer Entzündung ausgesetzt war, welche ihm wohl das Leben kosten würde – und ich wusste, dass die Zauberpillen mir helfen konnten, dieses Unheil abzuwenden! Unglücklicherweise hatte das schlaue Buch aus der Kapelle vergessen zu erwähnen, wie man die Pillen verabreichte. Daher zerstieß ich alle vier Pillen zu einem Puder, von dem ich meinem Patienten erzählte, es seien zerstoßene Lammknochen. Eine Hälfte gab ich in einen Becher voll Wasser, welchen Mr. Cutter zu trinken bekam. Die andere Hälfte vermischte ich mit etwas Fett, schmierte dies auf eine Stoffbahn und wickelte diese um die Wunde herum. Doch obgleich ich vor meinem Patienten beteuerte, dass das Mittel tatsächlich wirkte, bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Und während ich dies Zeilen schreibe, sinniere ich darüber nach, ob es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, die Heilung dem Heiland zu überlassen. Mittwoch 13. Oktober A. D. 1400 Tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Zeilen auf einzelne Pergamentstücke schreibe. Aufgrund jüngster, unvorhergesehener Ereignisse, bin ich nicht mehr im Besitzt meines Tagebuchs. Eine gute Woche ist es jetzt nun her und es scheint wohl so, als hätten die Pillen das gehalten, was über sie im Buch versprochen worden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Krankheit hätte sich die Wunde entzündet und einen Eiter gebildet und ließe man dies unbehandelt, hätte man das Bein früher oder später abnehmen müssen. Wie bereits erwähnt, sollten wir Jünger des heiligen Benedikts eigentlich der Eitelkeit und dem Eigennutz entsagen. Allerdings müsste ich lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nicht über die großzügige Spende der Cutters und der Dorfleute gefreut hatte. Was mich vor allem berührte, war die Aussage von klein John Cutter, er wollte später einmal selbst Mönch werden. Er wollte lernen, Menschen so zu heilen, wie ich seine Vater geheilt hatte – und nachdem wir zwei Brüder in einem relativ kurzen Zeitabstand zu einander verloren hatten, hörte sich das nach einer ziemlich guten Idee an. Leider gibt eine derart wundersame Heilung Anlass zum Misstrauen. Es schlug genau drei Uhr, als Vater Warren zusammen mit Sheriff Witherton und – von allen Leuten – Lord Mallory, unsere Abtei betraten und eine Unterredung mit mir suchten. Als sie kamen, war ich ins Gebet vertieft und zunächst ging ich davon aus, dass sie mir ebenfalls zu meinem Erfolg gratulieren wollten. Bis ich das kleine schwarze Buch sah - Vater Warrens Gebetsbuch. Das Buch, welches er während Agathas Verbrennung mit sich geführt hatte – und jenes, welches er zu jeder Befragung mitgenommen hatte, die der Hinrichtung vorangegangen war. Dies überrumpelte mich dermaßen, dass ich vollkommen vergaß, seiner Lordschaft dem ihn gebührenden Respekt zu erweisen. Merkwürdigerweise wies er mich nicht zurecht. Stattdessen sollte ich ihm, Vater Warren und Sheriff Witherton in unsere Küche folgen, wo man mir befahl, neben der Feuerstelle Platz zu nehmen. Vater Warren nahm einen Stuhl und deinen Hocker an sich; den ersten benutze er, um sich selbst darauf zu setzen, den Hocker stellte er zwischen uns beiden. Und als ob er den Grund für sein Kommen betonen wollte, legte er das Gebetsbuch sichtbar und vorsichtig auf den Hocker. Der gute Vater ließ sich zeit, ehe er zu reden anfing, was mir die Gelegenheit gab, das Buch näher anzusehen. Wie bereits erwähnt, was es ein kleines, schwarzes Buch mit hartem Einband, welcher mit zahlreichen Preziosen geschmückt war. Am auffälligsten waren vier Edelsteine, welche von jeweils einem der vier Evangelisten um ein großes, zentrales Kreuz, gehalten wurden. Oben Smaragd, links Saphir, unten Rubin und rechte Bernstein. Zusammengehalten wurden die einbände mit einem filigran verarbeitetem Schloss, deren Schlüssel wohl nur der Vater besaß. Was hätte ich gegeben, das Schloss einmal öffnen und die exquisiten und herrlichen Malereien darin betrachten zu dürfen! „Vater“, sprach ich, ohne gefragt zu werden in einem Versuch, die ungemütliche Stille zu brechen. Er hielt jedoch seine recht Hand nach oben und erwiderte in einem ernste Ton: „In Ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation würde ich Ihnen raten, nichts Überstürztes oder Undurchdachtes zu sagen, wenn Ihr wisst, was gut für Euch ist.“ Seinem Rat folgend, nickte ich einfach, als Vater Warren mich in einem ruhigen Ton informierte: „Vor einer Woche erlitt ein Mann eine schwere Verletzung. Eine Verletzung, welche mit an Sicherheit grenzende Wahrscheinlichkeit eine grausame Entzündung nach sich ziehen und eine Amputation zur Folge haben würde. Eine Verletzung, welche von Euch geheilt wurde und von welcher er vollkommen genas.“ „Hört sich nach einem ziemlichen Zufall an, oder nicht?“ fügte Witherton hinzu, ehe Vater Warren mir klar machte, dass sie gerade von den Cutters gekommen waren. „Was haben sie gesagt?“ fragte ich, vollkommen vergessend, was mir Vater Warren vor einer Minute gesagt hatte. Allerdings erwiderte der gute Vater nur: „Mr. Cutter hat uns erzählt, dass Ihr ihn mit zerstoßenen Lammknochen behandelt hattet, anstatt auf die in in den Büchern in Eurer Bibliothek beschriebenen Methoden zurückzugreifen. Entspricht dies der Wahrheit?“ Ich nickte leicht, woraufhin sich Vater Warren, Witherton und Lord Mallory kurz ansahen, ehe Vater Warren Witherton zunickte und dieser einfach aus der Küche lief. Sobald er fort war, sahen mich Lord Mallory und der Vater einfach nur mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, beide starrten mich nur an. Dies machte mich nur nervöser mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, nur einmal von dem Läuten der drei Uhr fünfzehn Glocke unterbrochen. Die Stille legte sich nicht als Witherton zurückkam – in der Hand mein Tagebuch und die ausgeschnittenen Seiten aus dem Buch in der Kapelle! Der Vater sah nur mich an, während er beide Objekte vom Sheriff gereicht bekam und Vater Warren die Seiten auf das Gebetsbuch legte. Eines nach dem anderen, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit meinem Tagebuch schenkte und es wortlos durchblätterte. Jedes Mal wenn er eine Seite umblätterte, fühlte sich das Geräusch dessen wie ein Messer an, welches tiefer und tiefer in die nicht auszuhaltenden Stille schnitt. Immer wieder hielt er an und sah in meine Richtung während Witherton davon sprach, wie einfach es gewesen war, diese Dinge zu finden. Und ja, da ich keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, weder die Seiten noch das Tagebuch zu verstecken, war es mehr als nur logisch, derartiges anzunehmen und zu demonstrieren. Da ich ungefähr wusste, welchen Eintrag ich in welchen Teil des Buches geschrieben hatte, wusste ich, bei welchen Einträgen er das Lesen unterbrochen hatte: meine Albträume, Bruder Remigius, mein erster Besuch zur Kapelle auf dem Hügel – mein zweiter Besuch zur Kapelle auf dem Hügel. Nach einer langen Weile, welche sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, stand Vater Warren auf und übergab das Tagebuch Sheriff Witherton, welcher es dann an Lord Mallory weitergab. „Euer Gnaden. Sheriff Witherton“, schlussfolgerte der Vater: „Ich habe alles gesehen, was ich wissen muss.“ Er drehte sich daraufhin zu mir um, nahm sein Gebetsbuch und sprach, während er dieses fest in seiner rechten Hand hielt: „Abt Clemens, Sie werden hierbei auf Verdachts der Ketzerei gegen unsere Mutterkirche und des Hochverrats gegen seine verehrte Lordschaft festgenommen. Witherton, verhaften!“ „Nein, ich bitte Euch!“ brach es aus mir heraus als der Sheriff mich vom Stuhl riss und aus der Küche zerrte. Die drei Zerrten mich aus der Abtei und in das Dorf, wo wir mit schnellen Schritten über den Marktplatz liefen. Dort dachte ich wieder an Agathas Hinrichtung und mich erfassten Angst und Schrecken, als ich daran dachte, dass ihr Schicksal bald das meinige werden könnte! Die drei und ich hielten vor Withertons Haus, ein zweistöckiges Gebäude mit anliegender Zelle. In diese wurde ich dann vom Sheriff geworfen, ehe die Tür mit einem lauten krachen ins Schloss fiel. Das saß ich nun, eingesperrt in einer Zelle, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als zu sinnieren und den horrenden Gestank dieses Ortes aufzunehmen. Es roch nach getrocknetem Urin, nach Kot und Blut. Dies war der Ort gewesen, an dem man Agatha gefoltert hatte, um ihr ihren Pakt mit dem Satan zu entlocken – ein Pakt, von dem ich mir immer unsicherer bin, ob es ihn jemals gegeben hat. Als ich über Agathas letzte Stunden nachdachte, wanderten meine Gedanken immerzu zu Sheriff Witherton und seiner Frau Mary-Anne und welch absonderliches Gefühl es sein musste, zu essen, zu schlafen und den ehelichen Pflichten nachzugehen, wohl in dem Wissen, dass ihre Tochter nur eine Wand von ihnen entfernt gefoltert und gefangen gehalten wurde. Tatsächlich war die Wand zwischen Haus und Zelle so dünn, dass ich alles mitbekam, was von dieser Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang des folgenden Tages geschah. Ich hörte sie reden und ich hörte sie essen. Ich hörte sie beten und ich hörte sie den Beischlaf auf dem Küchentisch vollziehen. Was mir allerdings am meisten zusetzte und vor dem es mich auch jetzt noch graust, war, wie sie bemalt war. Sie hatte einen weißen anstrich, teilweise mit Blut befleckt, und auf ihr prangte nur ein einziger Satz: Male Patratis Sunt Atrasi Theatre Parata - dunkle Taten gereichen am besten zu einer dunklen Bühne! Geflankt wurde der Schriftzug von einem hängenden Judas Iskariot in der linken Ecke und einer, die Frucht der Versuchung empfangenden Eva, in der rechten. Da ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich hier eingesperrt sein würde, dachte ich nach. Dachte darüber nach, ob Vater Waren lange fackeln würde, ehe er meinen Lippen mittels peinlicher Befragung ein Geständnis abrang. Alleine saß ich dort, saß dort in der Stille und im stillen Gebet, den abendlichen Schatten zusehend, wie sie außerhalb der zwei vergitterten Fenster immer länger wurden. Wie Richter wirkten sie auf mich, auf hohen Thronen sitzend, auf mich niederblickend. Auf mich, den hoffnungslosen, räudigen Sünder, den Verurteilten, den Verräter! Erst als die Sonne am zweiten Tage unterging, kamen Vater Warren und Sheriff Witherton, um ihr Urteil zu verkünden. „Hier stehen wir also?“ fragte ich: „Werde ich erst der peinlichen Befragung unterzogen, oder gleich den Flammen übergeben?“ „Weder noch“, erwiderte Vater Warren zu meiner Überraschung.: „Wir sind alle Beweise gründlich durchgegangen und nach einer rigorosen Prüfung der Gesetze, habt Ihr Euch nicht der Dinge schuldig gemacht, weswegen wir Euch verdächtig hatten.“ Ich stieß einen leichten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, was Vater Warren jedoch bemerkte und daher fortfuhr: „Selbst wenn, dann gäbe es keine Grund, euch zu foltern – Euer Tagebuch liefert bereits genügend Beweise, die wir dafür bräuchten.“ „Was das angeht“, erwähnte Witherton: „So können wir es euch leider nicht wieder geben. Lord Mallory verlangte dessen Aushändigung, nachdem wir mit der ersten Befragung fertig waren.“ Augenscheinlich nickte ich, fragte mich jedoch innerlich, was seine Lordschaft damit wollte. Was war an den Erinnerungen und dem Gefasel eines Mönches so besonders, dass der gute Lord es für gut genug befand, ein Auge darauf werfen zu wollen? Ganz gleich, was die Gründe hierfür waren, ich gedachte dem Kaiser zu geben, was des Kaisers war und fragte Vater Warren, ob ich nun freikäme. „Nein“, gab er zu meinem tiefsten Bedauern zurück: „Während Ihr Euch weder der Ketzerei, noch des Verrats strafbar gemacht habt, so seid Ihr dennoch unerlaubten Betretens schuldig.“ „Unerlaubtes Betreten, Vater?“ fragte ich und hoffte, es hörte sich nicht so an, als ob ich das Wort noch nie gehört hätte. „Ihr müsst verstehen, mein Sohn“, belehrte er mich weiter: „es gibt einen guten Grund, weswegen niemand je den Hügel besteigt.“ „Es ist also untersagt, dorthin zu gehen?“ nahm ich an, was Witherton mit einem bejahendem Nicken bestätigte: „Es scheint wohl so, als habt Ihr in dem Irrglauben gelebt, dass der Hügel Gemeingut sei. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass es ohne schriftliche Einwilligung seitens Lord Mallory, dessen Familie oder dem guten Vater verboten ist, den Hügel zu besteigen.“ Ich war verblüfft und zugleich unsicher ob dem, was mir gerade offenbart wurde. War dies wirklich ein Gesetz, von dem ich und Norwind durch unsere Abschottung innerhalb der Abteimauern nichts gewusst hatten? Oder hatte Lord Mallory sich ein Gesetz ausgedacht, um die Sache so schnell es ging aus der Welt zu schaffen? Ganz gleich, ich fiel zu Boden, dankte den beiden im Namen von Lord Mallory, ehe Vater Warren mich auflas und in einem ruhigen und gesammelten Tonfall sprach: „Ich bin mir sicher, seine Lordschaft wird Eure Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen wissen. Allerdings werdet Ihr einen öffentlichen Akt der Buße ableisten müssen, um uns und seiner Lordschaft zu versichern, dass sich etwas Derartiges nie mehr wiederholen wird.“ „Ich werde tun, was nötig ist“, schwor ich, ehe er mir meine Buße auferlegte und mich zurück zu meinem Brüdern schickte. Freitag 15. Oktober A. D. 1400 Mein Tag der Buße begann mit meinen Brüdern, welche mir ihre Unterstützung zusagten, da sie ebenfalls nicht davon überzeugt waren, dass hier alles mit rechten Dingen vor sich ging, nachdem ich ihnen alles erzählt hatte. Die eigentliche Bestrafung begann um vierzehn Uhr fünfzehn mit einem Besuch von Vater Warren. Ich fragte ihn, weshalb Witherton und Lord Mallory nicht anwesend waren, doch gab der Vater nur zu verstehen, dass beide wichtigere Sachen zu tun hatten. Der gute Vater hatte sein Gebetsbuch bei sich, sowie das Büßergewand, welches am Tag zuvor gewaschen worden war. Es war nun schneeweiß und das rote Kreuz darauf strahlte wie eine frische Rose. Woraus meine Buße bestand, wollt ihr wissen? Eher ironisch, um das Mindeste zu sagen! Ich sollte in einer Prozession von der Abtei hin zur Kirche, hin zur Kapelle des heiligen Clarence laufen. Nach dem Gottesdienst in der Kirche, musste ich ein Bußgebet aufsagen, ehe ich alle Stationen des Lebens des heiligen Clarence wiedergeben musste, während ich jeden der dazugehörigen Wegkreuze passierte. „Dies wird Euch an jedem Freitag bis Ostern auferlegt“, hatte Vater Warren klargemacht, nachdem er mir von meiner Verfehlung gegen Lord Mallory berichtete. Des Weiteren belehrte er mich, nein, drohte er mir: „Die einzigen Ausnahmen bilden Karfreitag oder wenn Ihr erkrankt seid. Solltet Ihr, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt und aus irgendwelchen Gründen, dem nicht nachkommen oder Euch absichtlich eine Erkrankung zuziehen, um Eurer Strafe zu entgehen, dann werde ich mich dazu entschließen, die Antibiotika, sowie Eure Totentanz-Predigt nicht zu ignorieren und Ihr werdet brennen!“ Nachdem ich weitere bestärkende Worte von meinen Brüdern erhalten hatte, zog ich das Büßergewand an und folgte Vater Warren außerhalb der Abteimauern. Dort wurde ich gezwungen, hinter dem Vater zu laufen, welcher Psalmen aufsagte, während er einen Weihrauchbecher hin- und herpendelte. Ich sah mich um, als ich lief, und starrte in die verbitterten und missgestimmten Gesichter der Dorfgemeinschaft. Selbst die Cutters waren alles andere als gut gelaunt und erst dann merkte ich, dass ihr Starren, ihre Blicke und ihre Abneigung nicht mir, sondern dem Vater galten! Das Ganze gab mir ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und ich rechnete beinahe damit, dass jemand aus der Reihe scherte und die Prozession zumindest anhielt oder gar den Vater direkt konfrontierte! Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen und daher erreichte die Prozession auch bald ihre erste Station – die große Kirche am Marktplatz. Dort gab Vater Warren eine inbrünstige Predigt darüber, wie wichtig es war, dass man auf seine Eltern und die Obrigkeit hörte – eine Predigt, welche eine gute Stunde andauerte und welche selbstverständlich eher mir galt, als irgendwem sonst! Um etwa vierzehn Uhr fünfundvierzig endete die Predigt und alle versammelten sich vor der Kirche. Dort wurde ich von Vater Warren gezwungen mit dem Gesicht zu den Türen auf den Treppen der Kirche zu knien und das Bußgebet aufzusagen. Meine Hände gefaltet, sah ich auf das wunderschöne, bemalte Relief, welches den Eingang umrahmt und sprach: „Vater der Gnade. Wie ein verlorener Sohn, kehre ich zu dir zurück und sage: ‚Ich habe mich gegen dich versündigt und bin es nicht mehr wert, dein Sohn genannt zu werden.‘ Heiliger Clarence, göttlicher Märtyrer, ich bete zu dir wie die reuigen Heiden, denen du die Wahrheit offenbart hast: ‚Herr, erinnere dich an mich in deinem Königreich.‘ Heiliger Aeghdean, treuer Jünger, zu dir rufe ich vertrauensvoll: ‚Reinige mein Herz und helfe mir, als Kind des Lichts zu wandeln.“ Dies hatte ich bis drei Uhr zu beten, ehe die Prozession sich daraufhin auf den Weg zum Hügel und den Wegkreuzen machen würde. Doch als die Uhr drei schlug schien es fast so, als ob Gott selbst eingegriffen...oder uns bestraft hatte! Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwand alles Tageslicht! Und ich meine nicht, wie während einer Sonnenfinsternis oder während der Nacht. Man konnte weder Sterne noch den Mond am Himmel erblicken! Als es geschah, brach unter den Leuten Panik aus, man schrie voller Entsetzen und Unglauben auf! Für Vater Warren bedurfte es seiner ganzen Kraft und Autorität, alle zu beruhigen und sie nach Hause zu schicken, bis er oder Lord Mallory wussten, was weiter zu tun sei – oder der Herr endlich Erbarmen mit uns zeigte. Was mich anging, so wusste ich nicht genau, was ich davon halten sollte. Nachdem ich vom Vater wieder zur Abtei geführt worden war, fing ich sofort damit an, diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Nun, da ich Zeit habe, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war, erinnerte mich die Abwesenheit des Lichts an die äußere Dunkelheit, wie sie im Matthäusevangelium Kapiteln acht, zweiundzwanzig und fünfundzwanzig erwähnt wird – nicht, dass ich damit andeuten möchte, dass wir uns nun in der Hölle befinden. Die einzige Frage die bleibt ist: Warum dies alles geschieht. Straft uns der Herr für unsere Vergehen? Ist dies das Werk des Teufels der versucht, einen unheiligen Aufruhr zu erzeugen? Oder ist es sogar eine Ankündigung der Dinge, welche im Buch in der Kapelle gezeigt werden? Was auch immer es ist, gegenwärtig können wir nur ausharren, hoffen und beten, dass es ein vorübergehendes Ereignis ist. Containment Project 3 - Dominus Mortuus Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tagebuch